


The Boy In Blue

by Educationofaking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Gen, but seriously, haha - Freeform, hahaa, i cried writing this like what if this happened, im evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Educationofaking/pseuds/Educationofaking
Summary: It's actually more of an extended headcanon than an actual fanfic. But just basic Langst.





	The Boy In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Who cares if one more light goes out?  
> In a sky of a million stars  
> It flickers, flickers  
> Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
> If a moment is all we are  
> We're quicker, quicker  
> -One More Light, Linkin Park

Lance volunteered for a mission, it was a hard one, but he was so confident. He promised that he would return safely, since Lance never broke a single promise yet, they let him do the mission.

 

He gets captured, and abused, And tortured(lol those are the same thing). He still manages to finish the mission and more, even got someone else to deliver the news if he didn’t make it back.

 

He didn’t make it back.

 

The messenger became the official messenger for voltron and hung out at the castle a lot.

 

The new red paladin became Matt.

 

They couldn't grieve, they didn’t have time.

 

\--o0o--

 

“Is that the last one?” Shiro asked Hunk as they set up the candles. “Yeah.” Hunk replied. They had still not gotten used to Lance’s snarky comments after everything they say.

 

With a shaky hand Pidge gives the lighter to Keith as he starts to set the ten candles alight.

 

One

“For the Boy in Blue.”- Shiro

 

Two

“For being such a great friend”- Hunk

 

Three

“For being there for us all”- Pidge

 

Four

“For believing in me”- Allura

 

Five

“For the stories of Earth, may you see it once again”- Coran

 

Six

“For making me feel welcome”- Matt

 

Seven

“For trusting me.”- The messenger wanted to say more.

 

Eight

“For giving me a second chance”- Lotor

 

Nine

“For being my paladin”- Blue Lion.

 

Ten

“For Lance McClain.”- Keith finishes.

 

The candles are blown out all together by them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack wow, ok so enjoy.  
> I'll be posting old fanfics from Fanfiction.net too.


End file.
